heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamble-Woman
Gamble-Woman is a Robot Mistress created together by Dr. Coda and Dr. Wily. A player of games of luck to swindle fools out of their money, she aided in funding the doctors' endeavors with her winnings before the events of the second Malversation game. Physical Appearance Gamble-Woman wears a solid-gold suit of armor that shimmers and sparkles. Around her hips, a skirt fashioned after a roulette table hangs. Her dark red hair is tied up to keep it from distracting her, and on either side of her head are hair clips in the shape of Zenny, the money of her land (Ƶ). Weapons/Abilities Gamble-Woman's weaponry is centered upon betting. Her signature weapon is the Gamble Dice, in which she shoots some dice from a tiny cannon on her arm into her hand, which she rolls then tosses. The dice explode upon landing. The higher a number the dice land on, the larger their explosive radius and the more damaging said explosives are. Another ability of hers is the Cup Trick, more designed for confusing the opponent than as an offensive ability. Three giant cups come down, two covering empty air and one covering Gamble-Woman herself. The cups shuffle rapidly, then the player gets the opportunity one cup. Attacking Gamble-Woman's cup will result in her taking damage; failing to do so or attempting to "cheat the game" by shooting more than one cup will result in being damaged by the cup(s) exploding on you. Her most dangerous weapon, however, is, without question, the Life Bet. Gamble-Woman bets part of her vitality on an attack, then brandishes a revolver and fires its six shots like mad. In order to win the "bet," the opponent must dodge all six of the bullets. Failure to do so will result in the opponent being hurt for the amount Gamble-Woman bet and her being healed for that amount. However, if all bullets are dodged successfully, they will boomerang back around and shoot Gamble-Woman, resulting in her losing what she bet and the challenger being healed. Gamble-Woman's obtained weapon is the Gamble Dice. It functions similarly to Gamble-Woman's weapon of the same name, only the wielder gets to roll only one Gamble Die per shot. It lands on one of its numbers, then explodes. The higher the number it lands on, the more damage it deals. Personality Gamble appears frivolous and impulsive, willing to bet away anything she can get her hands on, but beneath her perpetually smiling surface is, well, a literal betting machine, constantly reading and rereading the situation (Be it a hand of poker or a battle). She's willing to put a lot on the line, but she knows which bets she can't win—though usually, she's able to bluff her way through anyway. Nothing brings her greater joy than letting people think she's stupid, and then ensnaring them in her trap the moment they've dropped their guard. Backstory After the defeat of Heart-Man's four Robot Masters, Dr. Coda and Dr. Wily sent out four more of their own. Gamble-Woman, the initial result of their cooperation, was built to be incredible at gambling to earn money for the both of them. She represented a form of compromise between them, as she had a bit of Coda's cunning and a bit of Wily's insanity. When the time for rebellion came, she took over the casino which she had previously bled dry. She was defeated there a first time, and again when she was called back to the Doctors' Fortress for a boss rush. She has not been heard from since. Appearances Sprites, Inc. Boss Rush Extravaganza! (Planned to be one of 24+ bosses) Trivia/External Links Trivia It is said that Gamble-Woman was initially built of a weak iron armor. With her winnings from gambling, she was able to outfit herself with a far more durable, gold-plated armor. Origin I cannot remember precisely what inspired Gamble-Woman, but she likely followed the Coda Robot building pattern of going for a unique idea not often played with in Robot Masters. I had never seen a gambling Robot based upon games of luck before (Which makes sense to an extent, as things that are entirely luck-based are frustrating), and thus I designed Gamble-Woman, changing games that were normally of luck into attack patterns of skill. Category:Female Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters